In many conventional current monitoring systems, one or more currents having large ranges are often monitored. To handle the large current ranges, high current sensors are often used. However, these high current sensors are generally not sensitive enough to accurately measure lower value currents. When more sensitive current sensors are used instead, the risk of the high sensitivity current sensors entering saturation for high current situations increases. Overall, accurately measuring currents having large ranges is often deficient for many conventional current monitoring systems.